


HTML and CSS Code to Two Column Newspaper Workskin

by Airdanteine



Series: Updated Newspaper Workskins [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airdanteine/pseuds/Airdanteine
Summary: Here are HTML and CSS Codes to making an updated two column newspaper workskin. Original workskin byLa_Temperanza.
Series: Updated Newspaper Workskins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651321





	HTML and CSS Code to Two Column Newspaper Workskin

**HTML Code to Two Column Newspaper**

<p></p>  
<center>  
<p></p><div class="newspaper">

<p><br />  
<span class="headline">  
<b>Headline Headline Headline Headline Headline Headline</b>  
</span>  
</p>

<p></p><div class="article">

<p><img src="https://66.media.tumblr.com/a18a4989c3a30a620835a21bb4aa5e31/tumblr_inline_nrw6p033Sm1r97j2q_500.png" class="float border" align="“right”" alt="“description" /></p>

<p>  
This is the first paragraph of your article. This is your first paragraph of your article. This is your first paragraph of your article. This is your first paragraph of your article. This is your first paragraph of your article. This is your first paragraph of your article. This is your first paragraph of your article. This is your first paragraph of your article. This is your first paragraph of your article. This is your first paragraph of your article. This is your first paragraph of your article. This is your first paragraph of your article. This is your first paragraph of your article. This is your first paragraph of your article. </p>

<p>This is your second paragraph of your article. This is your second paragraph of your article. This is your second paragraph of your article. This is your second paragraph of your article. This is your second paragraph of your article. This is your second paragraph of your article. This is your second paragraph of your article. This is your second paragraph of your article. This is your second paragraph of your article. This is your second paragraph of your article. This is your second paragraph of your article. This is your second paragraph of your article. This is your second paragraph of your article.<br />  
</p>  
</div>  
</div>  
</center>

**CSS Code to Two Column Newspaper**
    
    
    #workskin tr:hover,
    #workskin td:hover {
      background: none;
      color: #000000;
    }
    
    #workskin .newspaper {
      width: 50%;
      height: 100%;
      background-color: #EEEEEE;
      font-family: "Times New Roman", Times, serif;
      padding: 2px;
      -moz-box-shadow: 5px 5px 7px rgba(33,33,33,1);
      -webkit-box-shadow: 5px 5px 7px rgba(33,33,33,.7);
      box-shadow: 5px 5px 7px rgba(33,33,33,.7);
      margin-bottom: 15px;
      color: #000000;
    }
    
    #workskin .headline {
      font-size: 130%;
      width: 100%;
      text-align: center;
      margin-top: -10px;
      margin-left: auto;
      margin-right: auto;
      display: block;
    }
    
    #workskin .article {
      text-align: justify;
      -webkit-column-count: 2;
      -moz-column-count: 2;
      column-count: 2;
      -webkit-column-gap: 10%;
      -moz-column-gap: 50%;
      column-gap: 10%;
      -webkit-column-rule: 1px solid #000000;
      -moz-column-rule: 1px solid #000000;
      column-rule: 1px solid #000000;
      margin-top: 0px;
      margin-right: 15px;
      margin-left: 15px;
      padding: 0px;
    }
    
    #workskin img.float {
      width: 100%;
      height: 100%;
      float: left;
      margin-top: 0px;
      margin-right: 0px;
      margin-bottom: 0px;
      margin-left: 0px;
    }
    
    #workskin .border {
      border: 1px solid #000000;
      padding: 0px;
    }
    
    #workskin .hide {
      display: none;
    }


End file.
